


Unexpectedly

by boaratty



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Some battle scene at the beginning, but mostly just berkut and kiran having a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boaratty/pseuds/boaratty
Summary: Berkut's unsure how to express his gratitude to a particular summoner.





	Unexpectedly

An army of the undead took Berkut by surprise. In the middle of an intense battle, a fatal mistake occurred in his usually seamless steps. Everything went by so quickly. He closed his eyes, ready to feel the impact of the undead soldier's sword pierce through him. 

“_Berkut_!”

Sound of swords hitting with a clang surprised him. Kiran, on the back of Clair’s pegasus, unrefined yet bravely strikes at the soldier's sword with his trembling hands.“Go!” Kiran screamed at him. The young Lord immediately came back to his senses and grabbed his fallen sword before it pierce through the decaying body of the living dead. A sorrowful groan as dusts of the undead faded away.

The battle goes on.

—————————

Berkut has never been one to thank anyone, more or less someone whom he considered as less than a commoner. His ego wouldn’t budge. Not even once. However, things took a turn for him the moment he had arrived at the kingdom of Askr. He’d been able to befriend people of different backgrounds, respected valiant soldiers fighting for the same cause and surprisingly, those who’d bravely challenge his unflinching stance as a noble.

He’d wonder from time to time what Rinea would think.

“_It was far too reckless! You are prohibited from going into the battlefield!_”

The stern voice of the young Askr prince from inside of the summoner’s tent snapped him out of his thoughts.

“_We can’t afford to lose anyone in this battle, Alfonse. Not after she—_“

Berkut took a moment, staring down at his feet before walking away. Understanding how heavy the summoner must’ve felt that moment. His words could wait another day.

—————————

The night after was just as quiet.

The silence was heavy, none were able to put up a smiling face after the battle from yesterday though some cheerful yet warm faces had been able to give the place a little light.

Berkut finds himself sitting just around the cliff across a plain grass field. He’s quite fond of looking at the stars decorating the night sky above. The dark navy shade of the night sky brought ease to his often heavy shoulders and chest.

“I didn’t know the lord himself enjoys stargazing,” He turned around. Kiran. “I thought commoner activities were below you.”

“Don’t be foolish. It is a must for noblemen to enrich their mind. The study of the stars holds significance in our ways of travel and that is also a part of our noble duty.”

“Or you could just say you like looking at stars.” Kiran sat next to Berkut, back lying down on the grass while his gaze keenly follows the hooded figure’s every gesture.

Berkut scoffed, “Of course you’d find the mere aesthetics enough as it is.”

Kiran chuckled. Something that Berkut wasn’t quite familiar with though he didn’t complain. The Summoner’s face had been gloomy the past couple of days. Not that he could blame him. However, it felt strange and tug an unfamiliar feeling inside him.

“Su- Kiran.”

“Hm?”

“I wasn’t able to speak to you of my gratitude the other day… for saving my life.”

A gentle smile appeared on Kiran’s face at that caught him by surprise, although his own expression remains stoic, unstirred. To him, at that moment, the stars radiated a heavenly glow. The silence was not of heavy burden, but of peace.

“There’s no need to thank me. I couldn’t just sit down seeing you in danger. Same goes for everyone else.” Kiran spoke in a soft manner, fist clenched albeit the tender expression on their face. He questioned no further.

Berkut then lets out another scoff, “However, you impulses are of a feline; absolutely reckless.”

“You're the one to talk!”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while! I've decided to post a draft that's been rotting away in my folder because I wanted to post something. Woo-hoo.


End file.
